L.A Ed Episode 1
Note: someone warn me if this is copyright and i will edit it as soon as possible. contstructing the time machine Eddy: remind me what were doing again double d. Edd: i'm making time machine to show you wonders of the 1940s. Eddy: do they have jawbreakers there? Edd: uh no eddy. Eddy: then i'm having second thoughts about this. Ed: how bout comic books. Edd: maybe ed.time machine back in time we go. get zapped and arrive in the 1940s but the time machine vaporizes Edd: here we are...upset in an alley. Eddy: way to go sock head you probably just put us in the bad parts Rhode Islands. Edd: wait i here someone coming. quiet. Eddy: i'll check it out.behind wall it's a cop. Ed: are we in trouble? if i get in trouble again i'll have to live with my aunt. NO WEDGIE FOR ED! Eddy:Ed's mouth shut up stupid. Cole Phelps: who's there! Show yourself, LAPD. [ The Ed's come out with their hands up] Edd: don't worry we coming out we mean no harm. Cole Phelps: what are you kids doing here? better yet, how did you three get here? Eddy: First off i'm eddy, thats double d and thats ed. double d will explain what happened. a long talk of what happened Edd: and thats how we got here. Cole Phelps: that's weird. anyway you guys stay here i need to find evidence of a murder. Ed: can we help. Eddy: yeah we don't want to just sit here. Cole Phelps: well... ok. come on. they walk down the alley they find blood scattered on a door Edd: OH MY LORD! Cole Phelps: looks like the shooter put him against the wall and blew his brains out. Eddy: not the way you wanna go. walks to the left and see's the reflection of the gun from the roof Edd: Mr. Phelps look a gun. Eddy: how in the world did you see that? Ed: x-ray eyes? Edd: no Ed... Ed: Mutant brain power. Cole Phelps: he saw the reflection from the window. good job kid. Edd: thank you sir. Eddy: if the guns on the roof we need to find a way up there. looks around and ed finds a drainpipe Ed: look guys a pipe. Eddy: really Ed? Cole Phelps: it leads to he roof. good job Ed. sticks his tongue at eddy Cole Phelps: come you kids. ed's climb the drainpipe to the roof Eddy: There's the gun. picks up the gun Cole Phelps: Smith & Wesson revolver. two rounds fired and instead of dropping it down a drain our shooter hoist up here. intresting guy. Edd: well thats odd. Eddy: lets get the guy before he leaves town. Cole Phelps: we can't just go knocking on peoples doors asking if they own this gun. there's a gun store a couple blocks from here. Eddy: then let's check it out. and the Ed's arrive at the gun store and head inside Cole Phelps: Officer's Phelps along with temporary investigators Ed,Edd and Eddy. Can you tell us anything about this gun? Gun store owner: Smith and Wesson, model 27, registered magnum. chambered for 357. nickel plated with pearl grips. Eddy: you seem to know alot about the weapon. Gun store owner: i oughta i sold it. this piece can stop a rhino. these babys are only available special order. here's my Smith and Wesson order book. Ed: lets look at it. Cole Phelps: mind if we take a look. Gun store owner: be my guests. opens the book Edd: remember everyone model 27 with peal grips. finds the gun in the book Ed: i found it guys. i found it. Cole Phelps: good job Ed. Edd: who's it owned by. Cole Phelps: here we are Errol Schroeder, 203 South Gless Street. Thank you sir you've been a big help Gun store owner: anytime. always happy to help out the LAPD. Eddy: what do we do now? Cole Phelps: let's see if he's home. owning the gun dosen't mean he pulled the trigger. Ed: let's go. and the Ed's arrive at Schroeders apartment Edd: there it is. Eddy: lets get the idiot. head's inside the apartment building and check the apartment numbers Cole Phelps: Schroder apartment 2. and the ed's head up to apartment 2, Cole knocks on the door Errol Schroeder: what do you guys want. Cole Phelps: i'm officer Phelps with temporary investigators Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Your the owner of a Smith and Wesson model 27 nickel plated with pearl grips. Errol Schroeder: i might be. what of it? Cole Phelps: then you'll be surprised to know that Scotter Peyton was murdered tonight. with your gun. Edd: you sick man. Errol Schroeder: your out of your mind. Scotter? he works for me. i have that gun hear in my drawer.drawer and no gun what the heck is going on here. Cole Phelps: your under arrest Schroeder. Errol Schroeder: you'll have to knock me out. Ed's hold Schroeder down Eddy: we got him. give it to him Phelps. knocks out and cuffs Schroeder Cole Phelps: keep an i on him kids i'm gonna look around. Looks in drawer and finds and note book with a series of names Edd: whats in it. Cole Phelps: a list of names in a series of numbers. Eddy: lets get this guy downtown. Cole Phelps: before we go kids meet me outside. Edd: what it is it mr. Phelps Cole Phelps: you guys did a great job today and i was wondering... would you guys like to become officers with me? Eddy: will we be payed? Cole Phelps: uh yes. Eddy: yes! were gonna be rich boys! swimming in jawbreakers. Edd: we accept. Cole Phelps: thats good now lets get this chump in a cell. With the Eds now working alongside Cole Phelps. The Adventure begins. Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Video game Category:Crossovers